Como Ráfaga de Aire Eterno
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ Capítulo I: Sin Rastro Alguno] Los golpes de la vida vienen una y otra vez, ahora ella buscará la venganza de sus amigos y el placer de sus enemigos! En busca de un fantasma?


**Declaimer:** CCS así como sus personajes, son propiedad de CLAMP. Solo la historia a continuación escrita me pertenece.

**Como Ráfaga de Aire Eterno**

**By. Emma Riddle**

_Como ráfaga de aire eterno, los golpes de la vida vienen una y otra vez_

_Seremos capaces de levantarnos en la próxima caída?_

**Capítulo I: Sin rastro alguno**

_Así como vino, se fue…y las últimas palabras que quedaron de una promesa olvidada, regresarán " nos volveremos a ver!"_

XxXxXxXxX

Hong Kong

Despacho de la casa Li

" Imposible" era lo único que podía decir después de leer el documento que se encontraba en sus manos, lentamente colocó el documento en su escritorio y mirando a su prima que le hablaba sin parar, le dio la información que acababa de recibir

Su prima de pronto ya no pudo articular palabra alguna y no pudo hacer más que llorar mientras repetía incesantemente las mismas palabras una y otra vez "no puede ser" estuvo así durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente aquel salón se había quedado en silencio.

Debemos encontrarla- fue lo único que pudo articular la pelinegro en aquel estado y se reprendió así misma por no tener el valor necesario para mostrarse ante su primo de una manera más calmada, era él quién necesitaba palabras de consuelo no al revés.

Entonces de manera inesperada, con los ánimos renovados, se levantó de su lugar y antes de salir de aquel frío lugar le dijo "Nadie puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro, la buscaremos, no importa donde pero la encontraremos" diciendo esto último con una sonrisa en los labios y una última mirada de firmeza se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes escuchar el pequeño susurro de Shaoran "Gracias"

Tomó una fotografía que se encontraba frente a él y la miró detenidamente, era la única imagen de ella que le quedaba, todo lo demás se había esfumado como si jamás hubiera existido, se veía tan hermosa…aquella sonrisa, esas esmeraldas, toda ella era perfecta y si cerraba los ojos podía verla e imaginársela corriendo hacia él, como en sus sueños. Frunció el ceño, era verdad jamás podría volver a tenerla y parecía que tampoco podría volver a verla y ese pensamiento lo estaba matando lentamente, se odiaba así mismo por no haber cumplido su promesa, por no poder saber ahora que había sido de ella.

XxXxXxXxX

Durante años se estuvo atormentando por haberla dejado y ahora que se había podido poner en contacto con Hiraguizawa y le dijo lo que estaba pasando no podía dejar de culparse, había sido culpa de ella, nunca la debió dejar, ella le había prometido que siempre estarían juntas y en menos de lo que pudo la dejó. No quería siquiera imaginarse que algo le había pasado, nunca se lo perdonaría…ella era su mejor amiga, su prima, su hermana, su todo y la había echo a un lado por ir tras sus sueños; estaba desecha, necesitaba decirle que la perdonara, rogarle por su perdón y saber que estaba bien, aún sino la perdonaba el hecho de que pudiera saber que estaba bien, la consolaba.

Ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino, señorita Daidouji- le dijo a azafata, ella asintió levemente mientras se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos al recordar lo que le había dicho Hiraguizawa esa misma mañana.

Flash Back

Estas seguro? Quizás no han buscado correctamente- dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado

Me temo mi querida Tomoyo que…lo único que nos queda por hacer es ir nosotros mismos allá- escuchó su voz, tan apagada y sin esperanzas de nada, que la asustó, él jamás hablaba de esa manera a menos de que en realidad no se esperara nada bueno.

Fin del Flash Back

Ya había llegado a su destino, Japón.

XxXxXxXxX

Los Ángeles

HotelViceroy Santa Monica

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba viendo por la ventana de una elegante habitación el atardecer, era un paisaje digno de admirar el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y los pocos rayos de sol traspasando la infinita transparencia del mar, aquella mujer poseía una belleza que podía ser envidiada por todo aquel que la viera, una hermosa cabellera rubia, larga y lisa, su perfecta figura finamente delineada por un ligero vestido blanco y sus ojos esmeraldas tan profundos como la inmensidad del mar…Hace algunos años que vivía viajando por todo el mundo entre giras, entrevistas, estrenos….que ya no tenía un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar, pero no se quejaba era una de las actrices y cantantes más famosas, poderosas y ricas ¿ que más podía pedir? Lo tenía todo… Suspiró nostálgicamente, no sabia porque pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, una angustia que no la dejaba tranquila, hace mucho que su vida había dejado de ser suya y sin embargo, aún se seguía preguntando que vendría a la vuelta de la esquina. Desde pequeña había sido entrenada para que fuera lo que es ahora, entonces porque le temía tanto al destino?

Ya nos están esperando en el aeropuerto, estas lista?- preguntó un apuesto hombre rubio entrando a la habitación y admirando la belleza que se reflejaba con los pocos rayos de sol, no importa cuantas veces la viera diariamente, aquella mujer siempre le cortaría la respiración.

Si, vamos- contestó con una dulce sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano al chico y miraba por última vez aquel paisaje, "pronto encontraré mi eternidad, no debo porque temer de lo que vendrá" fue lo que pensó antes de marcharse.

Estaban saliendo de aquel hermoso hotel mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, algunos se despedían con una sonrisa, otros simplemente se quedaban embobados admirándolos y los constantes flash de las cámaras que los perseguían hasta que entraban al auto.

Eso sucedía todo el tiempo, por lo tanto para ellos era algo monótono y bastante normal, lo que no parecía normal en aquel momento para el chico era esa mirada nostálgica que había visto en sus ojos al entrar a la habitación, irradiaba tanta tristeza y dolor que no pudo evitar sentirse al igual que ella por un segundo. Sin embargo, detestaba verla así, simplemente se veía tan débil.

"El pasado es pasado y allí se queda, mientras que el futuro es lo esperaremos juntos"- le susurró al oído, ella repentinamente había salido de sus pensamientos y aunque por un momento lo algo vio contrariada le sonrió y asintió.

Flash Back

Era un ambiente mal oliente y grotesco, donde no se podía ver más que la corrupción, hombres ebrios, mujeres bailando prácticamente desnudas y otros fumando y gritando las mil y una barbaridades. En medio de aquel tétrico lugar una jovencita, con semblante desvalido, con las ropas rasgadas y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas intentaba esconderse, pero un hombre la detuvo en seco con aquella voz que erizaba a cualquiera.

No pensarás ir y esconderte de nuevo, no? Esta noche no te lo permitiré, así que anda y trabaja si no quieres que te corra a patadas de aquí- le había dicho mientras la tiraba del cabello y la arrojaba a uno de los tantos ebrios.

El hombre ebrio sonrió con amargura, mientras veía lo que le había recomendado el doctor con lujuria "Que hace una muñequita tan linda como tú en un bar como este?"- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con una mano impidiendo su escape y con la otra empezaba a manosearla.

Ella intentaba escaparse de allí, huir de aquel hombre, pero no podía hacerlo y empezó a llorar amargamente, no se dio ni cuenta de cuando otro hombre llegó y la defendió para finalmente sacarla de aquel lugar que la estaba destruyendo completamente.

Fin del Flash Back

En aquel entonces era tan frágil e indefensa….y ahora era tan digna de admirar en todos los aspectos que lo sorprendía. Desde aquella oportunidad no se habían vuelto a separar, tenían cuatro años juntos, haciéndose compañía, compartiendo, viviendo que ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

XxXxXxXxX

Japón

Mansión de la Familia Daidouji

Aquel hermoso lugar pocas veces se había visto en aquel estado, a pesar de que seguía manteniéndose tan esplendoroso como siempre, no podía negar que le faltaba algo, en aquel entonces cuando la veías te quedabas maravillado y ahora...Ahora solo parecía una enorme caja de cristal completamente vacía y silenciosa, solo se escuchaban algunas voces en el salón principal, más cuando estas callaban una vez más volvía a reinar el silencio.

Me fui unas semanas después que ustedes y a pesar de que le enviaba cartas y la llamaba, ella nunca contestó- A pesar de que ya se los había dicho antes, ellos parecían no querer entender, si se fue! Fue egoísta al igual que ellos y no pensó ni por un segundo en lo que sentiría su amiga ante tal abandono, si! También había sido cruel al decírselo tan de pronto sin anestesia alguna y si! Ahora también se arrepentía de haberla echo a un lado.

Esta bien Tomoyo, tranquila. Yo estuve buscándola desde hace unos meses para prevenirla de lo que podría llegar a suceder pero me temo que no lo logré, de hecho fui a Japón para intentar sentir la presencia de las cartas pero no sentí poder alguno, excepto el que hemos estado sintiendo este tiempo- dijo con pesadez el chico de gafas, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Sabía como se sentían todos los que estaban presentes en ese momento, pero no era momento de arrepentimientos, sino de soluciones y a pesar de que las habían buscado prácticamente todas, no quería perder las esperanzas…Aún no les había contado todo lo que sabia, pero no creía que fuera el momento más indicado y mucho menos viendo en el estado en que se encontraban todos por el suceso.

Yo mandé a unos de mis trabajadores a buscarla por todo Japón pero no hay registro de ella en ninguna parte, de hecho les dije que buscaran a Rika, Chiharu o a Naoko pero Rika se casó hace tiempo y se mudó a otro país, Naoko trabaja en investigaciones arqueológicas y a Chiharu no la pudieron encontrar pero al parecer también salió de Japón- Ya estaba harto de todo, frunció el ceño mientras intentaba pensar que demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo, su profunda mirada se intensificó aún más al darse cuenta de que estaban prácticamente atados de pies a cabeza.

Y su familia?- preguntó Meiling en un tono bastante como que obvio, si no la encontraban entonces busquen a su familia directamente y pregúntales, fue lo que pensó ella hasta que vio la cara de todos, ya lo habían hecho y el resultado "un día dejaron la casa sin decir nada y desde entonces esa casa ha estado totalmente vacía" pero entonces eso quiere decir que si vivieron allí, por lo tanto Sakura…no…eso también tenía respuesta " Los vecinos aseguran que solo vivían ellos dos solos desde que murió la señora Kinomoto, nunca existió ninguna niña"

Todo era cada vez más absurdo ellos sabían que Sakura existía, todos allí la habían conocido o no? Ya no sabían que pensar…no había nada que demostrara que Sakura Kinomoto había existido alguna vez, pero ellos la recordaban. Entonces porque nadie parecía haberla conocido nunca?

Y tú foto?- volvió a preguntar Meiling mientras se dirigía a su primo y las miradas de los presentes se posaban en ella, Li pareció entender lo que su prima quería decir y sonrió, claro que Sakura había existido sino no habrían imágenes de ella, más cuando la fue a sacar " sorpresa" no había imagen alguna, se desesperó y se alborotó aún más su rebelde cabellera en busca de una respuesta lógica, respuesta? Ninguna. Hasta los videos de Tomoyo habían desaparecido.

No se ustedes pero yo estoy empezando a creer que Sakura nunca existió- susurró la pelinegra que al parecer era la única que rompía el silencio en aquel lugar, sin embargo, todos volvieron a guardar silencio por una parte pensaban lo mismo que ella y por el otro lado si nunca hubiera existido ninguno de ellos se habría conocido, las cartas Clow no hubieran sido liberadas, ni Shaoran y Meiling habrían roto su compromiso y Eriol nunca hubiera aparecido siendo la reencarnación de Clow. Entonces claro que existe, verdad?

XxXxXxXxX

Nos alegra poder verla en nuestro país señorita Noriko, Bienvenida- Saludó alegremente un hombre japonés en inglés, mientras intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo con el que se movían sus manos en la espalda.

El placer es todo mío señor, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar y esta grata bienvenida me sorprende- contestó con una sonrisa ingeniosa y en un perfecto y lúcido japonés, sorprendiendo al hombre con esto y haciendo que el éste se pusiera más nervioso aún.

Discúlpeme usted, no sabia que hablaba nuestro idioma! Si que soy un tonto como no imaginarme que una mujer tan preparada como usted no maneje cualquier idioma, en verdad me disculpo- todo esto lo dijo rápidamente sin parar de hacerle reverencias, la mujer rió para sus adentros, aquel hombre la estaba divirtiendo mucho, le encantaba ver como todos se ponían nerviosos al estar frente a ella, era algo que le causaba mucha gracia, pero estaba segura de que si se ponía a jugar con aquel hombre, el pobre podría recibir un llamado de la naturaleza por el nerviosismo y no le daría tiempo de siquiera contestarla.

Mientras por otro lado el rubio que estaba a su lado, sonreía abiertamente aquella mujer le fascinaba, la gracia con la que hablaba, miraba y hasta como jugaba con las personas era espléndida, una encanto natural que hechizaría a cualquiera, ningún humano podría resistirse a tal ser celestial.

Ambos fueron escoltados por sus guardaespaldas y aquel hombre hasta uno de los hoteles más lujoso de la ciudad el Park Hyatt Tokio, donde se quedarían un tiempo indefinido. Al llegar todos los atendieron como reyes y al final de lo que pareció una larga travesía para poder llegar a la habitación, lo lograron, inmediatamente vio como a Noriko se le iluminó la mirada y salió corriendo a la cama y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, él solo se le quedó viendo mientras tomaba unas toallas y entraba a bañarse dejándola a ella descansar.

El agua corría por todo su cuerpo, dándole paz y reconfortándolo, se encontraba un poco más tranquilo desde que habían llegado, Noriko parecía muy contenta y eso lo llenaba de gran felicidad, verla a ella sonreír siempre había sido uno de los honores más grandes que él tenia el placer de ver…no podía negarlo estaba locamente enamoradote esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vio, no había cosa en la que pensara que no fuera ella, y es que no permitiría que le hicieran daño, él se mantendría a su lado por nada en el mundo la abandonaría, eso lo podría prometer con su propia vida.

Recordaba su tierna mirada cuando la vio aquella mañana, después de la tormentosa noche y se perdió en su mirada, en aquel momento lo supo, esa mujer le había robado el alma.

Mientras tanto en la habitación….

Noriko seguía acostada parecía estar reflexionando algo, fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la deslumbrante y escalofriante figura de un demonio? Quizás ya que esa penetrante mirada roja y aquella cabellera oscura que podría confundirse fácilmente con la oscuridad de la noche, no parecía más que hacer pensar que era la digna representación de un demonio más esto no parecía mortificar de forma alguna a la rubia que la miraba tiernamente.

Viniste antes de lo previsto, pensé que tardarías un poco más en regresar- habló la pelirroja mientras se recostaba a su lado cerrando los ojos y susurrándole al oído lentamente cada palabra

Tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso decidí venir antes- contestó con tranquilidad mientras también cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por las imágenes que mostraba su mente.

Y como siempre no se equivocó, mi ama- dijo en el mismo tono que antes, le gustaba estar así con ella, respirar el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir la energía que irradiaba y escuchar la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

XxXxXxXxX

Japón. Uno de los países más desarrollados y misteriosos de todos, aquella tarde parecía no querer mostrar rastro de belleza con aquella tormentosa lluvia que se hacia presente, sin embargo, aquel hombre que caminaba a paso lento parecía ignorar todo aquello, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que una joven castaña desde hace rato que lo seguía y miraba sin perder detalle de lo que él hiciera.

"Cumpliste tú promesa mi querido Shaoran" le susurró al viento, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y todo su cuerpo parecía resplandecer.

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: Hi a todos! Les cuento que volví a escribir esta historia ¿ porque? Porque el comienzo de la otra no me gustó en lo absoluto y pienso que ahora esta mejor y así yo podré desarrollar la historia exactamente y como quiero. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios por favor! Para mi es muy importante saber que piensan y como les he dicho mil veces sus reviews son como gasolina para mi inspiración, así que porfis no importa si son tres palabras que escriban sus opiniones son importantes para mi.

Mientras más reviews dejen más rápido actualizo jajaja xD intentaré actualizar cuanto antes lo prometo, se cuidan mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por el mismo canal y a la no se que hora xD!

Escrito: 31 de agosto del 2005- 12:19am

Modificado: 19 de noviembre de 2005- 02:30pm


End file.
